warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bbun/CrossXDark Litter Two
Well, me and AA decided that these two lovebirds are having another litter together. A litter of five! However, there are restrictions: : - pelt colors are anything natural, but most commonly found and preferred by Beebs in this pairing are black kits(remember, black cats, blue eyes = im-poss-ible unless white markings! Possible eye colors are copper, green, amber, yellow, and orange), tortie kits(only girls! possible eye colors are orange, yellow and green) or ginger kits (3:1/male:female ratio; possible eye colors are green, yellow, gold, yellowish-green or copper. Blue eyes is again incredibly rare). Also, no Scourge lookalikes, no matter how much you'd want them. : - Only prefixes from this list are acceptable! We don't want any Enchantedbeauty or Bloodstain or Bellybuttonlint or Spongecake, do we not? Remember to check up on their meanings, the acceptable pelt colors for the prefix, and possible eye colors. Prefixes must represent the pelt color/size. :- The suffixes from this list and the suffixes -spot(s) (for spotted cats only, and it can't have the prefix spotted!), -dapple(for dappled cats, no Dappledapple), -fire(for brash and hot-blooded cats), -fall(for those who have a major flaw, such as pride or ego, for instance), -patch(for patched cats, no Patch- prefix though!), -frost(for those with that classic 'ol calculating and cold personality), -tooth(for those with protruding teeth), -flight(for the flighty, bubbly and cowardly), and -breeze(for the gentle and laid back cats) are only acceptable as future names on here. No Goldenshimmer or Shiningglass, no matter how much you want it to be. Also, -claw cats do not equal to evil, cold-blooded cats, and -heart does not equal mary-sues. The suffixes must also match the cat's skills/personality/looks. :-Lastly, the personality must have flaws and pros in it. No completely flawed cats or perfect ones. No cats with "wise beyond their years, everyone loves them, kind, intelligent, elegant, sexy, flawless in them, okie? Okie. So, I hope these restrictions won't bother you guys too much ^^;. Create your submissions away! Spots: 1.Reserved for me. 2. Newtkit-->Newtflower: Newtkit is a rather petite cat, primarily black in colour, but with splashes of ginger and white.The ginger patches are tabby striped. All four paws are white, as well as her tail tip. Her eyes are a blue-green kind of colour,though closer to the green side of the spectrum. Newtkit is a rather quiet cat, preferring to observe others than to say her own thoughts on a situation. She comes off as rather rude and abrasive due to this, as she doesn't see why cats need to talk and yell and be so dramatic most of the time. She doesn't like getting involved in clan life, preferring to just do her own thing a lot of the time. Due to this, she seems a bit slow, as she's generally not sure about what is going on. Rped by AA 3. Spiderkit/fang - large, bulky, sleek-furred, jet-black tom with a white tail tip and muzzle. He has a white dash on his chest, and he has large, bright amber eyes. He has a long, ragged pelt, and a night-black nose. Personality Spiderkit is pretty rough, but deep inside, he has a good heart. (Like a spider, they seem mean, but they seem helpless when you squish them :3) He's a talented warrior, but is all bark and no bite. Like a spider, he seems touch and mean, but can be pretty helpless when cornered. He can be very snappy when waken early. Bad Things: He seems mean, so cats don't like him that much. Also, when attacked, others will notice he's not as hard to beat as he seems. Good Things: He's defensive about his family and clan. And deep down, he's nice and loving, and could easily scare a cat off. Rped by: SilverW 4. Beetlekit/paw/breeze- small black she-cat with a very long tail and yellow eyes. Laid back and calm, very practical and intelligent. Not to great at hunting or fighting, but tries as hard as she can. Usually quiet, does as she's told. A little jumpy, always aware of her surroundings. Easily distracted. Somewhat of a clutz, always tripping over her long tail. Sometimes moody and sharp tounged. rped by Ferk 5.Acornkit/paw/fall - Tall, sleek light brown tabby she-cat with lighter and darker patches underneath the stripes, (YES THIS IS A REAL DESCRIPTION. I HAVE A REAL LIFE PHOTO IF YOU WANT PROOF.) small white paws, a white chest and part of neck, white fluff in her ears, a spotted pink nose, and amberish eyes. Personality: Acornfall is rather bouncy and hyperactive, but is serious when it really counts. She can easily forget the more important subjects, and drone on about minor things, never noticing what she actually says. She does have a rather soft, and quite serious side, which only shows when she's in defeat. Her stubborn choices are her downfall- most of the time they lead her to trouble. Acornfall is very defensive, and quite hot-headed, never showing respect even to her elders. She sees herself as the leader and pride of everything, but will back down from her bossiness is something important is going on. She is rather clumsy when it comes to hunting, but is determined and powerful like an unbreakable rock in battle, and never giving up even when there's no hope. Her major flaw is her lack of modesty, and her proud, stubborn attitude. She has an upside to her pride, though: She works her hardest to succeed her goal, which she does. Rped by Crys 6.Starlingkit/paw/tail - long furred black she-cat with a white dash on her chest, a long white tail, and copper colored eyes. Personality - Head strong, courageous, and level minded. Detirmined and brave, but ambitious and hot headed, she's considered a wild one, as she doesn't seem to calm down or stop what shes doing. When she has her mind set on something, she wont let it go until she gets it done. Fearful in battle, but cunning when hunting, she can be a coward when she wants to, and brave when she thinks shes right. Sometimes, she doesn't think out what she does, and always seems to make mistakes when she doesn't think about her actions wisely. Rped by Stoem Category:Blog posts